Derashine
by Crom Cruaich
Summary: She was uprooted from her life and cast into a world she never knew existed. But she will deal, and she will prosper, for she is a Kiri-kunoichi, for she is Monotachi Tenrai, and she always comes out on top. Even the Gods will fall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stargate SG-1. I wish I did. I only own my own ideas, so don't get any ideas about sueing me. I don't have any money anyway, so nyah! This is the case for this entire story.

* * *

English: "Hello"

Japanese (or just: the language that Tenrai speaks): "Hello"

* * *

_Hello, my name is Monotachi Tenrai, or Tenrai Monotachi if you speak like the people I am with now do, I'm a 20-year-old nuke-nin from Kirigakure and I just found out that life exists on other planets and moons. Yeah, you'll laugh and call me a nut, but it's true. Shocking, I know. Try to imagine my reaction when I found out. It included some dropped jaws and cups and bulging eyes. Oh, and choking on hot tea. Not funny._

_I guess I should tell you how I found out, shouldn't I? __Well, to get the whole story I would have to go further back. I'll start by telling about my family. I am the middle child of seven children. Yep, my parents were busy at night, wink wink, nudge nudge. I had two older and one younger brothers, and one older and two younger sisters. My parents were shinobi for Kirigakure, and my mom was killed in action when I was seven. No fun tine in our family. I myself became a shinobi when I was four. They called me a genius. My guess is that they just wanted me to die as fast as possible. Fucking assholes._

_My clan isn't a large clan, never had been large, but we are infamous. We have a bloodline ability, a Kekk__ei Genkei, called Hyouton. It enables us to control liquids, especially water, and allows us to do with it whatever we want to. Sounds great, but the only reason we survived the Bloodline Hunts of Kiri is because our family was one of the Founding Clans and thus held the defences of the Village, the infamous thick mists, up. They'd be exposed without us. Not many others were as lucky as we._

_When I was fourteen, I raided the Villages' scroll Library, took most of them and defected. I'd had enough of the treatment I got from the inhabitants of the Village. Shortly after my defection I met up with Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist and an old family friend, and through him I met Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, kinslayer. He was one cool cucumber when I met him, but after some time he loosened up and turned out to be quite nice. We became good friends, and around our sixteenth or seventeenth, a good couple. We were happy, those days. Kisame and Itachi were members of the Akatsuki, a shadowy organisation that seemed to be bent on world domination. When they found out what the true goal was, that being world domination by destroying everything and everyone, they started working against the organisation. I helped. And by the time Itachi and I were nineteen, he and Kisame left Akatsuki while destroying their means to get their weapon of mass destruction. Unfortunately, Kisame got killed during our flight by the blue-haired Konan. Kisame gave me his sword, Samehade, and in vengeance I killed Konan with it. After that, Itachi and I were on the run. We didn't get to run for long. About a year later, we were ambushed by the remaining Akatsuki-members. We didn't fair too well against them. After ten minutes I was exhausted and wounded and Itachi wasn't much better. We were desperate, but Itachi ended it. He kissed me, then send me away with my summons as he used a suicide technique to destroy them all. Or rather, I was dragged away kicking and screaming. It sounds rather cliché, I know, but all I could do was watch as my man, mine, killed himself to save the world._

_I couldn't do much by the time my summon dumped me somewhere save. I was tired, bleeding like a pig and crying like a baby. Sounds pathetic, don't tell me, but you try to be any different when your love has just died. Yeah, didn't think so. I was clear enough, though, to keep an eye out for other people. I was a nuke-nin after all, and it wouldn't do to get killed so soon after Itachi saved me. What I hadn't expected though, was for the ground to give out under me, dump me through a trap hole, then seal me inside._

_After that, well, just see how it played out…_

* * *

Tenrai gasped for air as she pushed herself to het feet. Yeah, getting dumped in a hole so soon after having gotten a few ribs cracked or broken isn't a good idea. She took a good look around as soon as she was back on her feet. She was in a small antechamber of a large circular cave, with a few chairs, a table and a skeleton in it. She raised an eyebrow, ignored the skeleton and decided to gulp down a few soldier pills to at least heal her broken bones. She had never been as glad that she had studied some healing jutsu. The cuts could wait, she could bind those and all other wounds she could ignore. Better save her chakra for something important, like surviving.

As Tenrai entered the cave she couldn't help it that her mouth fell open in amazement. All over the walls were murals and seals, and in the middle of the cave, or rather circular chamber, was a huge strange metal ring on a pedestal.

She ignored the strange ring and started studying the murals and seals. The seals, for as far as she could see, were for containment, unbreakability, to keep in and never let out. The murals were much nicer to study. They told a story about oppression, about the false gods that ruled with an iron fist and a hair-trigger temper. They told about how the people first found chakra and its use, how they trained in secret with a man she recognised as the Rukido Sennin and how the people, who she realised with a start to be the first shinobi, drove the false gods away and sealed their world off, hiding it from the oppressors by sacrificing their own lives, leaving the Sennin to teach the shinobi after them to use chakra, to never be helpless again. The one thing they couldn't completely hide was the metal ring, which they then just sealed away.

Tenrai reverently touched the last mural, the one which depicted the victorious people. "It's our history…" she breathed softly as she trailed her fingers over a man wielding a spear of ice. "That little song that kaa-san taught us is true then." She laughed softly, then winced as she trailed off in hacking coughs. "Okay, laughing isn't a good idea."

She hummed softly as she kept trailing her fingers over the mural, then a humming sound made her whip around, kunai in hand. The metal ring, that had been still before, was glowing softly and seemingly powering up. Then the ring started turning , clicking into place piece by piece until with a whoosh a blue shimmering something erupted from inside the ring then settled in a sheet inside it, reminding Tenrai of a glowing blue waterfall. A round one, that didn't move. She gaped as the stuff shimmered a bit and people came from the glowing blue circle. Only having time to blink before something that looked like a cross between a lightning bolt and a fireball hit her in the chest. Tenrai hit the wall with a sickly crack, then fell down, ears ringing and spots dancing in front of her eyes. She was helpless as they picked up her limp body a while later and carried it through the blue ring.

* * *

SG-13 wasn't a lucky team. Some had speculated that that was because of the number of the unit, but fact was that they just had rotten luck. It couldn't be helped. Their last mission had ended in disaster again, and now they were guests in a Goa'uld cell. They were all relatively unharmed, only some cuts and bruises, but they had no idea for how long that would be. Major David 'Call me Dave' Hawkwood was pacing the cell, while Lieutenant John 'No, not the whiskey' Walker, Sergeant Hoban 'Just Sal' Saldana and Dr. Chris 'Don't call me Doc' Jones were sitting against the walls of the cell. Therefore they were all awake and prepared as they heard the stamping boots of the Jaffa coming towards their cell. To their surprise they spotted a limp body hanging between the guards as they rounded the corner. All they could see from the person was dark, blue hair, which rather surprised them, and a dark trenchcoat. As the Jaffa stopped in front of their cell, the force field that kept them in went down just long enough for the Jaffa to throw in the unknown person, then the field went up again and the Jaffa marched away. Chris hurried over to the person as soon as the Jaffa had disappeared, but before he reached the still figure the person groaned and rolled over, revealing it to be a young woman as well as showing the fact that she had been shot in the chest with a staff weapon. Her eyes were open, showing them to be a dark blue, as well as a bit glazed. Chris knelt next to her, feeling her pulse. "Still alive and conscious, though I have no idea how she managed that, seeing how she was shot with a staff weapon and had no body armour on. She also has some other wounds as far as I can see, mostly cuts."

Then he fell back in surprise as the woman shot upright and scooted to a corner.

"And she's back up." He commented drily.

They blinked in surprise at the woman as she studied them closely with a knife in her hand. Sal spotted it first. "Where did she get the knife from?"

The others shrugged in unison, then turned to look at the woman again, who had managed to push herself in a standing position but was rather pale. David sighed as the others all looked at him, then stepped forward, which immediately got him the attention of the woman, who narrowed steely eyes at him. He gave a weak smile and tried to look harmless. "Hi, I'm David Hawkwood, Major in the U.S. Airforce, that's on Earth. What's your name? And you probably have no idea what I am saying, do you?"

The woman looked at him, their cell, their lack of weapons then gave him a grim smile and placed a hand on her chest, while lowering her knife. "I Tenrai."

At the answer David cheered up. "Oh, you do speak English? It's just that not many speak it and…"

He stopped as Tenrai raised a hand with a bemused look on her face. "Too fast. Not so good."

At Davids nod she continued. "Where we?"

They shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Who taker?" She struggled to find the right word.

"Captor, you mean?" John jumped in. He smiled as she looked at him. "I'm John Walked, call me John." He pointed at the others. "That's Hoban Saldana, just call him Sal, and that is Chris Jones."

She nodded. "Captor?"

Chris took over. "We're prisoners of a Goa'uld named Akhnaton."

She just looked at him drily.

"Of a false god." David tried.

"They true still?" Tenrai looked rather surprised. The others were also surprised, but then by her words. David frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "They gone. All…" She struggled for a moment, then just drew a finger over her throat in the universal sign of killing. SG-13 blinked. Then they grinned. Tenrai just rolled her eyes again, then carefully took a step forward. "Now… how out?"

* * *

A short while later all five sat around the cell. They had decided to escape when they would be collected for interrogation by overwhelming the Jaffa. Tenrai had supplied them all with knives that she had seemingly pulled from thin air and she herself carried a short katana-like sword that she called a wakizashi. She had questioned them as much as possible on their opponents and the weapons so she could fight them better. As the stamp of boots came closer they all stood up. Then, as the Jaffa stopped in front of their cell, Tenrai grinned and crouched, and as soon as the force field was down she blurred forwards and in several quick movements all Jaffa but one were dead, lying in a growing pool of blood. SG-13 blinked, then crept forwards as Tenrai turned to the last Jaffa. She growled and brandished her sword threatingly. "Where ring? Not tell, death slow. Speak, death fast. Always dead." Her grin was pure malice. The Jaffa broke rather quickly and Tenrai finished him off fast as promised after getting her information. The team looked a bit dazed at her fast work. Tenrai shrugged. "Enemy. Dead enemy."

After that enlightening bit of philosophy they carried on. Not too long after they escaped alarms started wailing, spurring them to greater speed. They encountered a few patrols, but they managed to hide from most of them, and those that discovered them were dealt with swiftly and bloody.

It seemed to them that they reached the room with the Stargate in almost no time, although they did have a patrol on their heels as they jammed the door shut behind them. Sal hurried over to the DHD, swiftly slamming in the right symbols to make a connection and sending their code. David swore as the door started melting. "Tell them we're coming in hot!"

Sal only crowed in triumph as the little light on the device turned green. He ushered Chris through first as the door broke down, then dove through with John. David watched as Tenrai send the Jaffa back with a hail of metal that appeared from nothing, then quickly pulled her towards the Gate. "Come on!"

He ran through, and only realized that something was wrong when Tenrai pushed him in front of her just before they went through the Gate and she collapsed as soon as they were clear of the Gate on the other side.

* * *

Tenrai gasped as white-hot pain spread through her back. She had seen the bolt heading to the unprotected back of David (such a strange name he had) and had acted from instinct, pushing him in front of her and taking the shot for him before entering the blue ring. And as soon as her feet hit solid ground again she collapsed. Her body hit a metal ramp and she rolled down before she could stop herself. There was shouting and running all around and she heard David cursing at people and calling for something. Then he was crouching next to her with a wavering and weary grin. "Watcha do that for, Tenrai? You didn't have to save me."

She just gave him a shrug, which wasn't such a bright idea with her rather painful back. She frowned. "Ow."

David gave a slightly hysterical laugh, then started babbling about thousand-and-one things at a speed which enabled her to pick up about one word for every fifty spoken. The chaos around them grew less and then she was pulled on a stretcher and carried away. She just listened as David babbled about his sons victories at soccer, whatever that may be, and smiled.

* * *

Dr. Fraiser sighed as she stepped into the briefing room and several pairs of expectant eyes turned towards her. She smiled. "She'll live. She lost a lot of blood and has quite a few impressive burns, but nothing life-threatening anymore."

Major David Hawkwood sagged into his chair in relief, which was echoed in his teammates. Colonel Jack O'Neill, who was present along with his team and the General, piped up. "So you say that that girl took a staff bolt for you?"

Hawkwood turned angry eyes towards his superior at that question. "She pushed me in front of her just before we entered the Stargate, then as we came out she collapses and has a new staff burn on her back. Even I can connect the dots. Sir." He added belatedly.

O'Neill raised his hands in defeat as Daniel Jackson snickered in his coffee. General Hammond cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back. "Let me recap this. You were ambushed near the end of your mission and taken into custody by this Goa'uld Akhnaton. This woman gets thrown into your cell and you decide to also break her out. You escape and she takes a staff blast for you. That about right?"

Walker coughed, a bit embarrassed. "Well sir, it was more like she broke us out. She gave up the weapons we used and she went through those Jaffa like a hot knife through butter."

Chris Jones nodded his agreement. "She was frighteningly efficient. Brutal too."

"And she didn't know the Goa'uld. She knew of the false gods, but told us they had all been killed. She had thought that had been all of them." Added Saldana.

Colonel O'Neill perked up at that, but sagged back in his chair after one look of the General. Hammond looked at Lieutenant Walker. "She gave you weapons? How did she manage that? Weren't they taken away from her?"

SG-13 exchanged look, then John shrugged a bit sheepishly. "I don't know, sir. She just pulled them out from somewhere, so I guess they just weren't found by the Jaffa. I don't think I wanna know where she stashes all of them."

Janet Fraiser snorted at that, bringing all attention to her. "Sorry, sir."

"What's so funny, Doctor?" barked Hammond.

Dr. Fraiser shrugged with a smile. "It's just that before we could start treating her, she asked us to get a box, and started pulling knives out from the strangest of places. Then she warned us not to touch them with the words 'No touchie. Ow.', then she fell unconscious. We haven't touched the box yet, and aren't going to do it. I just had to think of that again."

"She cooperated? What were the results of the tests, Doctor?" questioned the General.

"She's clean, and human." answered Fraiser. "No signs of ever having come in contact with the Goa'uld. A lot of scars, mostly from bladed weapons and she has signs of having broken bones quite a lot. Two tattoos, one on her left arm of what looks to be a six-tailed weasel and a strange wave-like symbol on her right upper arm. Doesn't look Goa'uld. And yes, she cooperated, General. Seemed rather curious about our methods but didn't fight or refused tests."

Hammond nodded, satisfied. "Good. Major Hawkwood, I expect your rapports soon, and you and your team will be responsible for our guest for as long as she stays here. I think that Doctor Jackson would be willing to translate if necessary?"

After Doctor Jackson agreed, the meeting was broken up and Fraiser was tailed by an determined SG-13 back to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

English: "Hello"

Japanese (or just: the language that Tenrai speaks): "Hello"

* * *

Tenrai kept her breathing even and her heartbeat slow as she came back to the conscious world. It smelled like an infirmary, and as she listened to the beeps of machines the memories of the last few days slammed back into her head. She nearly cried as her heart became a gaping empty hole. Her Itachi was dead.

Voices snapped her out of her wallowing and she resolved to have a breakdown as soon as she would have the privacy to do so in peace. She only caught snatches of the conversation near her, but that was enough for her to deduce that they were talking about her. She opened her eyes and silently sat up, still keeping her heartbeat slow to avoid alarming anyone, and took in the arguing people at the foot of her bed. David and the red-headed healer, the Doctor, were arguing while John and a brown-haired bespectacled man watched in amusement. They became even more amused as they spotted Tenrai sitting up and winking at them. The brown-haired man cleared his throat, earning himself a "What!" from both the arguing people. Tenrai snorted.

Before she could blink David and the Doctor were at her bedside, poking, prodding and talking a mile a minute. Tenrai gazed beseechingly at the two smirking men by her feet. "Escape?"

John snorted, then rattled something to the two mother hen which caused them to back off, before he stepped forward. "Good to see you awake, Tenrai. This is Daniel Jackson, he is a linguist."

That got him an uncomprehending look.

"I speak many languages." Jackson smoothly cut in. "Perhaps yours as well?"

He looked a bit like a hopeful puppy and reminded Tenrai a bit of that blond Jinchuriki, Naruto. She shrugged, then decided to try it out. "Do you understand me now then?"

"Hai!" Jackson answered brightly, then he started muttering to himself, earning a long-suffering look from the Doctor, who had just tuned in. Tenrai just sat straighter. "Can you ask where my wakizashi, my short sword is? I lost it as I fell through the ring. And where am I? What is that ring? Who do you work for? What kind of work do you here?"

Jackson was derailed from his musing by her questions, and both were distracted as he started answering everything she asked to the best of his abilities.

It took a few days, but then Tenrai was released from the infirmary. David's team, whom she had learned were called SG-13, were waiting for her as she stepped into the hallway with her box of weapons and tattered clothes under her arm. She was wearing a borrowed uniform from the SGC. She had been talking with Daniel, or Puppy as she thought of him, a lot those past days and had found it would be as good as impossible for her to go back to her own world. Yes, own world. She had also learned about the Stargate, life on other planets and everything out there. It had been a bit shocking and overwhelming, but also very interesting. Daniel had also been teaching her more English, so she would be able to express herself better in a language that they would understand.

Sal took her box from her as soon as she stepped out into the hallway, getting an amused look as he huffed and sagged a bit at the unexpected weight. David threw an arm around Tenrai and led her away, the team following. "We'll take you for food first, Tenrai, then we'll show you where you'll be staying." He frowned a bit, then spoke again. "Say, don't you have a last name?"

"Last name?" The unknown term earned him a quizzical look from Tenrai.

"Yeah, like a family name? Uh, clan name?"

"Ah, yes!" Tenrai nodded. "Clan Monotachi. My name Monotachi Tenrai." She smiled a bit. "Not big clan, but all nice. Not eh, stuck up shitty little pigs."

The last she muttered as they entered a large hall, passing Daniel Jackson, who snorted coffee through his nose at her words, throwing him in a coughing fit, which was made worse by the fact that he tried to stop his snorts at the same time. Tenrai smirked at him. "That's what you get for listening in, sempai."

Daniel looked a bit embarrassed, but still took he invitation to join them for lunch. He joined Tenrai at a table as SG-13 went to get them some food. It didn't take too long, as they were just before the lunch crowds and there thusly wasn't a queue. Tenrai and Daniel chatted quietly, and as the team returned she looked at Daniel in confusion. "Daniel? Where are chopsticks?"

SG-13 snickered as Daniel tried to explain forks to her, but in the end he just demonstrated the usage of the tool. In the meantime the lunch crowds had arrived, and quite a few people were staring at Tenrai. The story of her arrival, and how she had taken a staff blast for a SGC-member, had quickly circulated on the base. They were eating and chatting amiably when a man, probably a new recruit, tried to chat up the unimpressed Tenrai.

"So you're new here? I could give you a tour if you want to. I know all the good places around here." He gave what he probably thought was a roguish grin. SG-13 and Daniel as one rolled their eyes in exasperation, Tenrai gave the soldier an unimpressed one-over over her shoulder, then pointedly turned her back on him and resumed her conversation with Daniel.

The young soldier slowly turned red with anger and embarrassment, especially as his friends, who were sitting a table away, were snickering at him. Hit in his pride he tried to grab the shoulder of Tenrai, to at least make her look at him properly, but before he could even touch her shoulder, he suddenly found himself face-first on the floor, his arm held behind his back in an iron grip. Silence descended on the cafeteria as others saw what was happening. Tenrai had the arm of the soldier in one hand, leaning slightly on it to keep him on the floor. She was straddling the bench, having turned a bit to get in a better position to take the man down. She sneered down at him as he gasped for air after having gotten it driven out of him in his collision with the floor. "Foolish boy. No time for children. Go play else, come back when not hiding behind mama skirts."

She pushed him away from her, then turned back to her lunch and resumed eating. Only Jack O'Neill, who had entered the cafeteria just before the soldier had tried his luck, noticed Tenrai tucking away the knife she had been palming in her other hand the whole time. He raised an eyebrow. Now that wasn't something he had even seen in a woman of her age. The only persons he had even seen that twitchy in a friendly environment were Black Ops. soldiers that had just come back from a particular difficult assignment. He frowned, then decided to remind the General that they still didn't know anything about her apart from her name.

He frowned deeper as he realised that they knew nothing of importance about her at all. They knew her name, her age, that she had siblings and that her mother died when she was young, but in all of her conversations with Daniel she had been very skilled in getting the conversation on the topics that she wanted to discuss, once in a while throwing in some titbit about herself to make it seem like she told them about her. She was a pro, no doubt about that. Now was just the question: was she their enemy, or not?

* * *

Tenrai sighed silently as she was lead to the office of the General, the leader of the people she had ended up with. She had been expecting this for a while, but it had honestly taken them longer to interrogate her than she had thought it would take. They were a lot more trusting that shinobi, that was for sure. She gave a slow smirk, unnerving the Airmen escorting her and making David, who was leading her to her destination, raise an inquisitive eyebrow. She just gave him another smirk, and stayed silent. As they reached the office of the General, the Airmen stopped outside the door, but David followed her in. Inside the General, the Doctor and their top-team were already waiting, alongside the rest of SG-13, and David took a seat alongside them. Tenrai refused the offer of a seat and took up an almost military stance in front of the table. She saw O'Neill narrow his eyes, and threw him a quirky little smirk along with a raised eyebrow. The General cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. "Well, then, Miss Monotachi, I believe you are long overdue for some answers. So please explain to us how you managed to get taken by the Goa'uld."

Tenrai gave him a quirky smile and bowed her head. "Good. Maybe best if Daniel uh.. translate?"

Daniel grinned. "Translate."

"Yes." Tenrai nodded at him. "He translate for me. Better that way." She cocked her head to the side, and as the General nodded, she started talking while Daniel translated simultaneously. "As you know, my name is Tenrai Monotachi. I told you some about my family, but to understand how I found our Stargate, you would have to know about our culture. We have a Feudal culture, our landmass is split up in countries, each ruled by one leader: the Daimyo. This leader had armies of samurai, but the larger countries, or simply those who could afford it have another, more powerful force at their back. These are the Hidden Villages." She glared at Jack as he opened his mouth to made a joke, and he clicked his moth shut. She continued. "These Hidden Villages are ruled by the most powerful, called the Kage. He is the leader of the force of his Village, the shinobi, you might know the term ninja a bit better."

All raised an eyebrow as she used the term ninja, but they stayed silent.

Tenrai took a deep breath. "The Villages are built up from separate Clans and civilians, and before the Villages were formed the Clans simply wandered the lands, being hired by the highest bidder to fight for them. After the Villages were formed, shinobi were more easily assessable for the normal people. If you had enough money, you could go to a Village to hire shinobi for almost any task you wanted, from guarding to farming. But our best business was and always will be killing."

The silence that fell on the briefing room was stifling and Daniel chocked slightly in his translation.

"My Clan was part of the Village Hidden in the Mist, or Kirigakure. It was a harsh life there, for the climate wasn't what you'd call benign. Over time, the people of Kiri blamed all that, and any other misfortunes, on the people with special abilities, we call them Kekkei Genkei, that ran through families. Those families were hunted down and exterminated." Tenrai took a deep breath. "My Clan was one of those. The only reason we survived was because we held a crucial role in the defence of our Village, but that didn't stop the people from treating us like lepers. I became a shinobi, or kunoichi I should say, for that is the female term, when I was four. I made my first kill when I was five and got so sick and tired of the attitude of my people that I left my Village at fourteen. I was branded a traitor, and put on the list to be exterminated by one of the specialised team for that, the oi-nin, or hunter-nin." She ignored the shocked gasps of the people in the room and continued. "I met up with an old family friend and travelled together with him and his companion. We encountered some things, but it all ended in me being the only survivor of an encounter with enemies, and I was wounded. In my wounded state I stumbled over the place where the Gate of our planet had been sealed away, where I learned of the False Gods, and how they had been driven off and killed by my ancestors, the first shinobi. After learning this, the Stargate activated, and seeing how I had never seen anything like it before, I was kind of rooted to the spot and thus shot with one of their bolt staffs. That hurt like a bitch."

Daniel snickered at bit at her almost joking tone and Tenrai made a face at him before clearing her throat and standing back at attention.

"When I woke up, and was able to move again, I encountered SG-13, who were in the same cell as I was. When I spotted that they didn't have weapons and looked to be locked in, I assumed they were also prisoners and saw no problem in helping them break out, thus ending with me in your base. That's all."

Silence stretched over the room and Tenrai swore she almost heard some crickets chirping in the distance before anybody moved. Colonel Jack O'Neill was the first. He leaned over the table and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "So you're a killer."

She simply nodded.

"How many people have you killed?" The Colonel gave her a hard look. Tenrai shrugged. "I don't know. I never counted. I just followed my orders. Shinobi aren't supposed to think, they are only tools for their Village."

"That's bullshit!" The sudden outburst from Daniel shocked everybody a bit.

Tenrai blinked, then smiled at him. "I know. That's why I left."

The General coughed to get her attention. "You said special abilities, Miss Monotachi. What did you mean with that?"

"Oh." Tenrai blinked, then raised a hand in the air. "Just that I can do things like this." With a twist of her wrist she pulled water from thin air, leaving to rotate above her fingers for a moment, before in froze and split apart in ice-needles, that shot forward and embedded themselves in the wall at her mental command. Then, with another twist of her wrist the needles evaporated and the only prove that they had been there at all were the small holes in the wall. The people in the room gaped, looking from her, to the wall, then back at her. Finally Major Carter managed to get her wits together. "You can't do that! That's not possible!"

Tenrai smirked at that response and in a flicker she disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Major, crouched on the table. "Really? Not possible?"

The Major fell silent, her mouth gaping. This time the Colonel spoke, as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "How did you do that?"

In another flicker Tenrai disappeared and reappeared in her former position in front of the table. She shrugged. "Training, bit of chakra."

"Chakra?" Daniel tested the term, and a light came in his eyes. You mean like an inner energy? We have some cultures here that also talk about it, but they can't do anything with it, it's just their belief."

Major Carter snorted in disbelief. "Right, an inner energy that you can manipulate. That's just their imagination."

"Tch." Tenrai turned her nose up at the Major. "Unbelieving civilian."

"Daniel, what did she say?" Carter had understood from the derisive tone of Tenrai's voice that she hadn't given a compliment, but the fact that Daniel hadn't translated it immediately gave her the final clue. "Daniel?"

"You civilian." Tenrai looked down at her. "Not believe until seeing. When seeing scream it is not true. Typical. Only believe what is right what you say, nobody else ever right when you say it not."

"Excuse me?" Carter started going red in the face. Tenrai just blinked, then gave her a toothy smile, that had too many teeth in it to be called friendly. "Imagination to this?"

And with those words she disappeared. David was the first to look up, and her gaped, a motion the was followed by his team until the others also looked up. Tenrai was sitting calmly on the ceiling, her legs crossed and her arms behind her head, looking down on them with a thin smile. "Still unbelieving?"

Carter only gaped.

The General cleared his throat. "Miss Monotachi, what else would be possible for you with chakra? Are there limits to what you can do with it?"

Tenrai shrugged. "Many things, most jutsu. Uhm… techniques. Also help during fight, makes stronger, faster, tougher."

"Techniques?"

With a grin Tenrai nodded. "Hai! Want to see?" She looked around for a moment, measuring the space before shrugging. "Need more space, though."

* * *

They had changed locations to a deserted and out of the way training room. Tenrai had set them up against on wall, grinned, then with a flurry of her hands she spat out a large fireball that splashed against the opposite wall.

Another flurry of her hands and a small dragon made out of water roared and splashed against the same wall that the fireball had hit before.

Another flurry of her hands had their surroundings warping around them, trees shooting up from the ground and all colour leeching away from their vision until they saw everything in black and white. Then something horrific rose from the ground as if the ground had turned into water. It was huge, and looked like a mismatched cross between a crab, a turtle and a fish, with three tails and malicious red eyes. It roared, sending them flying back as a wave of dread washed over them. Then all suddenly disappeared and they were back in the room, in the same position they had been when Tenrai had started that last technique and nothing had changed. Chris gasped violently. "Fuck! What the hell was that?"

Tenrai turned back around, looking a bit smug. "Ninjutsu, genjutsu."

"I meant that strange thing… beast."

"Ah. Sanbi no Isonade." Tenrai smiled viciously, a strange light in her eyes that made them take a cautious step back. "Great Demon, protector of Clan."

"Demon?" Daniel and Chris spoke at the same time, causing Tenrai to laugh. "Yes, demon. One of nine, great Lords, forces of nature. Great Ancestor, grant us your power."

Daniel sputtered at her last, murmured comment and he looked at her with wide eyes. She shrugged. "Legend says that Sanbi was the one who taught my Clan how to use their talents, and He has always looked out for our Clan. Never has He harmed or attacked anyone of our blood. The least we could do is respect Him."

Still a bit shaky he nodded, but didn't translate it to the rest of the people, much to their annoyance. Tenrai didn't say anything.

The General took a single, deep breath before he had his composure back. "Is that all you can do, everything that is possible with your energy?"

Tenrai looked at Daniel for a translation, then shrugged in answer as Daniel translated her words as she spoke them. "There are many techniques that are possible with chakra. Most of them are Elemental techniques, some simply chakra exercises, it all depends on your affinities and your imagination. You can even heal with it."

"Heal?" Sal perked up, seeing how he was kind of the medic of SG-13. Tenrai gifted him with a soft smile. "Yes, heal. Watch."

All watched as she pulled a knife from somewhere and they started forward as she made a deep cut in her arm. Sal shot towards her. "Quick, stop the blood…" He trailed off as a green glow engulfed the hand of Tenrai and the cut closed and smoothed away as she ran her glowing hand over the wound. She smirked at him. "See? Heal."

"That… is quite remarkable, Miss." The General stared for a moment longer at her unblemished arm as she wiped the blood away, then gathered himself. "I thank you for your cooperation."

Tenrai shrugged. "Can't go home. Must make new one then. But warning." Her eyes sharpened and the air was suddenly heavy, forcing them to gasp for breath. "I no test person. One comes after I, I kill them. Slowly."

The General nodded. "That is understandable." He pushed a button and the two Airmen that had been guarding the door came back in. "These men will escort you back to your room. I think we all need some moments to process the information you gave us. Tomorrow we will speak again."

Giving a shallow bow Tenrai followed the soldiers out of the door, giving the other people a cheeky wave before disappearing down the hall.

The General fell back in his chair as the door slammed close behind her back. Colonel O'Neill leaned back and frowned slightly. "Well. That was interesting."

SG-13 was silently conversing among themselves and all nodded as they came to a conclusion. Major Hawkwood stood up and cleared his throat. "With your permission, sir, we would like to leave. I promised Tenrai to teach her our poker and she would teach us the variant she knows. If you'll excuse us?"

At their commanders nod they swiftly left. Colonel O'Neill sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This is quite unexpected, isn't it, sir?"

"Yes." The General nodded, then he smirked. "But I'd personally love to see what she would do against the NID. I almost wish they would try something."

"Sir, you'd have a assassin cut loose on American citizens?" O'Neill raised a mocking eyebrow as his eyes twinkled. The General just gave him a stern look, then waved them off. "Off with you all. Keep a discreet eye on Miss Monotachi, but I doubt she'll try anything. Dismissed."

With final salutes SG-1 left the office. General Hammond sighed deeply as soon as he was alone and opened his drawer to find his bottle of painkillers. He'd need them for the headache he'd get from this.


End file.
